Imprisoned
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: Finny can no longer remember what life was like before he was captured. He's weak, tired and has lost all his faith in escaping. All he knows is that they have plans for him. Plans that involve making him stronger. He needs hope...and hope comes...
1. Chapter 1

Imprisoned

Chapter 1

This room, I have been here so long that I can no longer remember what the world beyond looks like. I really don't even remember how I got here. The drugs make me tired and sluggish. My arms ache from the needle punctures. Why am I here? What do they want? This isn't my life. This can't be my life. I just want to go outside.

_The trees surrounding this clearing were a wondrous sight to Finny's eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off the branches blowing in the wind. Oh the wind! Fresh, clean air filling his lungs till they could burst brought such happiness to him. For some reason, Finny had this gut feeling that he hadn't been outside in the longest time. _

"_Humph…oh well! At least I'm out now!"_

_Feeling the restlessness in his arms and legs, he began running around the clearing, flapping his arms wildly and laughing. A chirping sound made him stop and he looked up into the tree and saw a baby bird looking down at him._

"_AWWW! Birdy!" He opened his arms to the bird and began laughing again. "Come here little sweetie! Will you be my only friend?" This statement made him pause. His only friend? Surly he had friends…didn't he? _

_The bird began hopping from branch to branch closer to him. This brought him back to the bird and he smiled. "That's right, come to Finny! I won't hurt you little guy!" The bird was finally at eyelevel. "HI!" He held out his finger and the bird landed on it. Finny's smile grew wider and he went to pet the bird. When his hand touched the bird's back, it let out a cry and fell into the palm of his hand. _

_Finny stared at the lifeless bird. His smile faded and shock crossed his face as everything came rushing back. He was a freak with super strength and he had just killed a helpless birdy. Tears came to his eyes and he began to weep. Weep for the bird, for how his life had turned out, and because he could never go outside. A loud bang reverberated through the trees and startled him back to conciseness. _

He awoke with a start and looked around. He was in his cell; his horrible, stone cell. It was small, but still big enough for his tiny form to be 'comfortable'. There was a small rectangular window that was too small for him to crawl through and too high for him to reach. The door was wooden, with a small opening towards the bottom for food to be sent through and had another opening towards the top with bars for observing him.

He sighed. This was his life. There was no escaping. He had tried it before. He barely made it out of his cell and down the hallway before he was caught. It took six of the Men in White Coats to hold him down and a seventh to inject him with a clear liquid that numbed his whole body and put him to sleep. Finny had been sick to his stomach with a weakened body and headache for a whole week after that. He wouldn't be trying that again.

His cell door opened and one of the Men, flanked by six others, walked into his cell.

"S-012, you are to come with us." His voice was gruff and he smelled like medical cleaner. The smell filled Finny's nostrils and made him gag. At Finny's lack of movement, the Man smiled and revealed a small syringe with clear liquid inside. "Do we have to do this the hard way?" he asked; his voice comical. Finny saw the syringe and jumped. Knowing there was no other choice, he slowly got to his feet. The six other Men rushed towards him; two grabbed his arms and the other four flanked him; two in front and two behind. "That's a good boy." The Man chortled. He knew Finny was defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**so, ya. this is the first story that i have added to this sight. It isn't very good, but i still love it very much. Chapter 1 was very short...this one is longer ^.- ENJOY!**

Imprisoned

Chapter 2

Back in his cell, he sat in the corner with his legs pulled into his chest; trying so hard to just sink into the wall and disappear. He rocked himself for a comfort that wasn't coming and his entire body was still shaking and jerking from the shots he had just received.

His breaths came in short spurts and tears flew from his closed eyes. The liquid had been more a pink color this time. Each time they added more and more of a red liquid to a milky color one. The milky one was mainly to lessen the power of the red one, which was the one altering his DNA. Only when his body was ready, would he receive the pure red one. That was a long way off though…he hoped. Too much now would kill him and that would only ruin the Men's plans for him. He despised his life so much.

The crank sound form his door being opened made him try to push himself further into the wall. He jumped as the men laughed at his fear. That only made them laugh harder. A yelp came followed by a thump, then the laughing faded as they shut the door and left.

Finny opened his eyes and saw a young boy, much like himself, crumpled by door. He could clearly make out the ID B-137 tattooed on to the back of the boy's neck. Finny's own nape contained the number S-012.; yet another similarity that they both shared. The boy picked himself up to his knees, looked around at his new surroundings, saw Finny and stared straight at him.

"W-who are you?"

Finny stared into his scared blue eyes; so much like his own green ones. The boy looked to be as skinny as he was, meaning that he too was lacking in proper nutrition, and had dark brown hair.

"Finny."

"Nigel. Is this your cell, then? Why would they do this? Those bastards…" His eyes wandered, clearly lost in his own thoughts. He looked back at Finny and stood up onto shaky legs. "How long have they had you?"

Finny was taken aback. This boy, Nigel, seemed to be calm, calmer then Finny could ever be. "I-I don't know."

"That tends to happen…" Nigel smiled, something that also shocked Finny. "Ya, I have no idea when I got here either. Oh well, beside the point. It doesn't matter." His smile grew and he began approaching Finny with his hand out. "You and I are going to be gre…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Finny screamed.

Nigel seemed taken aback. "You're a very nervous and jumpy person aren't you?"

"And you're not?"

"No." His smile slacked and he took a step back and sat down in front of Finny. "What those bastards have been doing to me…it makes me think clearly. I don't get freaked out so much anymore. It's some kind of brain altering stuff…." Nigel wandered his thoughts again.

Finny looked down at his hands in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing."

"No. I meant for yelling at you. I just don't want to hurt you…"

"What did they give you?"

Finny looked into his eyes, "Strength." Understanding came to Nigel. "I see your predicament, Finny. But don't worry. You can't hurt me anymore then I already have been."

"I can kill you."

Nigel and Finny stared at each other for a moment. "Death would be a reprieve for me." His smile returned. "Don't worry though…I have a plan to get out of here."

The cell door opened and the Man entered. This time he had a Woman in White with him.

"Finnian, Nigel…are you both enjoying each other's company?" Her voice was sickly sweet, like too much honey in tea.

"Yes, ma'am." Nigel replied with an equally fake sweetness. Finny assumed they knew each other like he knew the Man, because he always came to get him when they were going to force him to get shots or to fight, which had happened five times already. Each fight traveled through his thoughts with sadness. The first three fights had been with dogs that had been raised to hate humans. The last two had been with wolves. Each one left Finny saddened by their deaths, which was the only way to end the fight. Either Finny killed them, or they killed him.

"Well, that's good. Now, Nigel, if you would accompany me, I believe we should let Finnian get his rest." The Man put his hand into his jacket, resting it on a syringe in case either of them tried anything.

"Alright, ma'am." He stood up and approached the woman. He managed to turn back to Finny and mutter a bye before the White Coats both ushered him out and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i really have no idea why on earth the 'evil' people would randomly shove some other person into Finny's cell...but according to my mind, they did ^.- I really hope everyone who is reading this story enjoys it. My inspiration for writing this was episode 23 of season one. When Finny's flash back came i screamed like a fangirl (cuz, obviously, i am not one) XD So, just wait, because my last chapter is going to fit oh sooo perfectly to that flashback...XD 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, i realize that i have really been just whipping this story out...let me just be honest...i have no life. Nor do i want one. Plus, this story just comes naturally to me. Ans yes...i realize that these chapters are short...well, shorter then most stories on this sight. I believe that long chapters get boring and tend to include too much information to digest in one sitting...this is easier. ^.~ Enjoy!**

Imprisoned

Chapter 3

Weeks had passed since he had met Nigel. In fact, it had been weeks since he had seen anyone. The White Coats hadn't come in his cell to taunt him or drag him out. They had simply been putting the food through the slot three times a day. This didn't bother him though. The more time he spent by himself the better off his was.

Listening to the birds singing through the window was enough punishment for him. How he longed to go outside!

Four days ago, a bird had flown through the window, around the room, and then sat in the window and stared at him. Finny had smiled and talked to the bird. Each day after that, the bird had returned to listen to his story. Finny didn't dare call the bird to him though for fear of hurting it. The bird returning everyday brought Finny a comfort that he had ever felt before.

"Awww! You are so beautiful, birdy! I wish I could fly away from here with you. To be outside and free, instead of being stuck here, fearing for my life." The bird seemed to understand him and chirped as if you comfort him. Finny smiled, but it faded quickly. "Birdy, I have a secret to tell you. I can feel the strength in my muscles. Every day since they gave me the last shot, I have felt the strength growing. I fear it so much. That's why I haven't called you to me. I'm scared of hurting you like I have so many other animals…" The bird chirped again. His smile returned for a moment and then footsteps filled the hallway outside his cell.

"Birdy, go! Don't let them see you or they'll take you away from me too!" The bird left as the door opened. It was the woman again and the Man with the usual six men that accompanied whomever dealt with Finny.

"S-012," the Man began but the woman gave him a harsh look which shut him up immediately. Though the look was not directed at Finny, he still jumped from the venom that permeated the room from it.

"Finnian, if you would please accompany me and these men, we have a…" she cleared her throat, "task for you." He voice was so honeyed that Finny felt a great need to disappear into the wall. Nothing, not even the clear liquid that made him sick for days, made him more fearful then her sickly sweet voice.

Frozen in fear, Finny couldn't move. He just sat there and stared at the woman.

"Now, now, Finnian. There is no reason for this to be unpleasant. Please…" he still didn't move. She cleared her throat again and looked to the six men behind her and nodded in Finny's direction. They moved forward and the normal two grabbed his arms and lifted him up like he weighed nothing, which was indeed the case. He had been living like a caged animal for so long that his body was sickeningly tiny and his skin was pale from lack of sunlight.

They dragged him from the cell and right into a small cage with wheels. Familiarity crossed his mind and he realized that they were taking him to the fighting arena.

* * *

><p>As they rolled him down the plain white walled hallways, he was rocking back and forth with his knees tucked into his chest.<p>

"You remember?" The woman was walking next to the cage and staring down at him with those eyes that were just as sickly sweet as her voice. Finny looked up into those eyes and saw that she was tormenting him. He turned away and looked back at his hands. She laughed and leaned forward. "Good. Then you know exactly what to expect. So quit acting like a young child and accept what you must do." She straightened up and walked ahead of him. It surprised him that she would tell him to not act like a child. What else should he act like? It's not like he's an adult. Not to mention that he's been away from his family and experimented on for months. Family? Did he even have family? He must have…at one time in his life…

They stopped in front of a large white door. The Man pulled a key out of his jacket and used it to unlock the door. They continued into a wide, dark room that smelled like death and blood. At one end there was a wall sized entry way that had a gate that would open to let the fighter out and then slam shut behind so they couldn't come back in. This, Finny knew, was only one of the waiting rooms. There was another on the other side of the pit where the fighting took place for the opponent to wait.

The White Coats had each fight planned almost perfectly. One day would be for DNA tampered animals to fight each other and the winner would fight a DNA altered human the next day while the Coats would invite a rich audience to take bets and watch the fights take place. It was their own sick way to discover life-altering genetic mutations that could be sold to the public for profit. Finny had even heard rumors of the Coats forcing humans to fight each other as a way to prove from one Coat to another that their experiment was better. It made Finny sick to think about.

The pit itself was a horrible sight to see. It was just like a wrestling ring but nine feet in the ground and about twenty feet long. Large openings at each end with gates that opened and shut for the opponents to enter and the victor to exit. The audience stood around the pit looking down at the animals that were fighting. There were Coats that stood up with the audience and had weapons that they would throw in depending on how the fight was going. The dirt that made to pit was stained with the blood of human, animal, Coat and spectator alike. It was a dangerous sport and everyone was in danger.

He could hear the audience cheering for the obvious winner, so he was sure to be next. All he could think about was how much he didn't want to fight and kill another living thing. Especially since it was sure to be an animal that had also lived in a cage for what felt like its whole life. Every time he killed an animal, he felt like he killed a tiny bit of himself also.

A man entered the room through a side door and walked to the Man and woman, whispered something to them and left.

"S-012…Finnian," the Man said with a quick glance at the woman, "your next."

He approached and pushed Finny's cage to the gate. Finny glanced back at the women who smiled her devilish grin and disappeared into the hidden door. Finny sighed and looked forward again and time seemed to stop. As the gates rose, he saw what they were dragging out of the pit through the other door was human shaped. A young girl with blood stained blond hair and brown eyes. Finny felt like he was going to puke from the sight of her body and blood still pooling out of it.

The Man pushed the cage through the gate and opened it. Finny didn't move and a man came from behind and shocked him with some foreign instrument. Finny yelped and crawled out of the cage on his hands and knees. The audience laughed at the spectacle, the Man smiled and kicked Finny's legs out from under him. His arms also gave out and his head slammed into the ground. The audience laughed harder at this. The Man laughed also, pushed the cage out of the pit and shut the gate behind him.

Finny slowly got back on his hands and knees and tried to stand up, but only succeeded in sitting back on his knees.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next in line is experiment S-012!" the crowd cheered. "S-012 has been given a serum of physical strength enhancements and has a record of 5-0!"

Finny looked around at the faces in the audience. None of them showed signs of pity for him. Every one of them seemed to enjoy what they were watching, not even caring that he was a human doing this against his will.

"His opponent, ladies and gentlemen…" The announcer's words were cut off by a loud roar that filled Finny's ears. He looked up to see the gate on the other side of the pit open and his rivals enter: a full grown grizzly bear with her cub.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where i will leave you...for now. (Don't panic! I'll probibly have the next couple chapters ready and up by the end of this week...ya, because i am just that good...Vee~! (Technically, this is my original chapter 3 and 4 put together for you. My Word Documents makes it seem alot longer then this site does...so, haw! You are all so lucky that i care about bringing you this lovley piece of story! JK! I love you all for reading my Finny fic!) Hope this leaves you hungry for more...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_So...here it is...i wasn't sure if i wanted to shorten this and make it 5 shapters...oh well. Here is all the chaos that happends in...the end._

Chapter 4

Finny didn't have time to react. The moment the mother bear saw Finny, she immediately saw him as a threat to her cub and attacked. She charged Finny straight on, making Finny roll to the side to avoid her. Whether he felt like it or not, he was going to have to attack and kill her.

She charged him again and he jumped to his feet and dived to the side again. She swiped at him with her left paw, which he narrowly avoided and punched her right shoulder. The bear howled in pain and snapped at him with her glowing, blood stained teeth.

Finny made to punch at her left arm this time but the bear's right paw smacked him down. The pain was sharp, and he screamed. This was the opening the bear needed. She jumped on top of him. All he saw was her teeth snapping at him wildly and all he could do was try to keep her from squishing or biting him. He tucked his legs in and kicked with all his might. The bear flew backwards six feet, landing on her back. Finny got up and ran over to her and punched at her arm again.

The bear didn't seem to make any moves against him as he beat her left arm over and over again, slowly breaking it. The bear's eyes looked into his and he paused. Her eyes showed the same sadness as his. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her and leave her cub motherless.

She whimpered and Finny saw the blood pooling around her. His kick had broken her ribs, which punctured her lungs. When she landed, it was onto a spiked mace that a Coat had thrown into the pit. She was dying by his hand anyway.

Tears filled in Finny's eyes and he fell to his knees. The audience was encouraging him to finish 'the beast' off. Finny couldn't do it though. They hadn't seen the look of defeat in her eyes like he had. He just couldn't do it. The bear whimpered and he looked at her eyes again. She wanted him to finish her off. He was the better predator he needed to end her quickly so she could suffer no longer.

Standing up, he moved her onto her side and removed the mace that had become wedged into her spin. He gaged and pulled it out. He laid the mother bear back onto her back.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to the dying animal and then drove the mace into her head with all his might killing her instantly.

The cub cried for its mother and ran over from its safe corner to her dead form. Finny fell back to his knees by the cub and placed a hand on its back. It snapped at him and he removed the hand.

"I understand." I whispered to it. "I'm sorry."

A gunshot resonated throughout the arena; the bullet whizzed past Finny and hit the cub right in the head. It only could whimper before it fell over dead next to its mother. Finny stared at the bears and then looked up to see that it had been the woman who had shot it. He stared at her in shock and then glared at her with every amount of anger in his body. She smiled at him and leaned over to the announcer.

"S-012, also called Finnian, is the winner!"

Finny was done; he couldn't take any more of this. He rose to his feet, yanked the mace form the bears head, swung it around his head and threw it at the woman.

She ducked out of the way narrowly avoiding it. It passed her and hit a Coat who had been standing behind her in the chest. The woman turned and stared at the Coat who had fallen back dead. She then turned back to Finny and stared at him in shock. Throughout the panic, shecame to her senses and started yelling to get the spectators out of harm's way.

"Get that thing sedated!" she screamed.

Before he even acknowledged what she had been yelling, he was hit across the back of the head with a metal pole. He collapsed to the ground as pain imbued his head and blurred his vision. A slight prick in his arm told him he was getting the clear liquid injected into his veins.

His world began to spin and he seemed to lose feeling in his limbs. Then all went black.

* * *

><p>"It seems as though it still has energy to fight, so why not have this fight now?" a man's voice spoke.<p>

"Because it's unstable!" replied a second voice, a woman's.

The voices sounded familiar. The drug was still in Finny's system which made it hard for him to wake up.

"No it's not! It is acting just as I planned it to from the beginning."

"It tried to kill me, you bastard!"

"As I said, it is behaving just as I planned it to."

"YOU PLANNED FOR IT TO KILL ME?" the woman sounded like she was about to attack the man. _That voice…so sickly sweet…_realization came crashing onto Finny. It was the woman and the Man. They were arguing about having him fight again. How long had it been since the last one? How long had he been asleep?

"Of course not, you fool! I have merely been waiting for it to stop acting scared and fight back. If it fights now and wins again, then I can give it the final injection. Then my plan will be complete."

"And if yours loses against mine?"

A pause. "Mine won't. Now go prepare yours while I wake this up."

Finny was going to fight again. If he won, then he would be given the final serum and that meant that he was never going to be free. If he lost…then he would have to die. _I'm not ready to make that choice yet…_

A shock spread through his body, making him jump. He was in the cage and the Man was standing behind him with the foreign shocking object in his hands.

"Come on, S-012! Get Up!" He shocked Finny again. "You have another fight today. You've been out for three days, no more sleep for you." Finny slowly curled up with his knees into his chest. The Man pushed the cage through doors of the room they had been in and into the hallway.

Finny's breathing began to speed up as he thought about his two choices: to live or to die.

Finny stood in front of the gate and looked around. A fence had been added around the perimeter to keep the audience safe. The only people on the inside of the fence were a couple Coats that would throw him weapons.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Once again, our next fighter is S-012! He is now 6-0 and his opponent is number B-137!" the crowd cheered and applauded.

The gate opened and Nigel walked into the pit. Finny stared at his friend, who, in turn, stopped walking and stared back at him.

"Nigel?"

Nigel nodded his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Finny." Two knives flew into the pit from the sidelines and the fight was to begin.

"It's ok, Nigel." A tear rolled down Nigel's face as he walked over and picked up one of the knives.

"No, Finny. I'm sorry for this." And he charged at Finny; the knife held tightly in his hand.

Finny barley avoided being stabbed in the gut. "Nigel! What are you doing? You don't have to fight me!" Nigel attacked again, this time nicking Finny's elbow.

"You don't understand, Finny! I'm doing this for both of us!" Nigel came at him again; Finny pushed him back as lightly as he could, but a crack still came from Nigel's chest. He whimpered and his had flew to his now injured rib.

"What are you talking about?" Finny asked, hoping to delay the inevitable.

"They told me. They told me everything."

"What 'everything'?"

"They said that they were never going to let you go. They said that you were their main project, with the physical enhancement. They are never going to let you get away. But me, she said that if I won, then she'd let me go." Nigel jumped at him making Finny fall to the ground.

"She?" He managed to gasp while trying to keep Nigel's knife from connecting with flesh.

"The woman that is in charge of m-me." He struggled to talk and fight at the same time.

"Nigel, listen very carefully to me, she is lying." Finny tried to get his friend to understand. "They would never let you go either. We don't have to do this. We can escape together." Nigel looked at him and shook his head.

"No we can't, Finny. This is how it has to be. Don't worry though; I'm doing this so we can both be free." Finny added as little strength as he could and pushed Nigel off of him. Nigel jerked back a couple feet as Finny got to his feet. The audience screamed for death.

"No, we can escape together! Nigel, please." He pleaded.

"NO! There is no other way! I have to kill you, Finny. I promise to make it as easy and painless as possible." Tears flowed freely from Nigel's face proving that he didn't want to attack and kill his only friend. He attacked again.

"Nigel! No!" Finny kept dodging Nigel's attacks, but refused to attack him straight on. He was not going to Nigel get hurt. He was going to get them both out of this place once and for all.

"Finny, please, fight back!"

"No, I won't!"

"If you don't then she won't let me go! I can't leave if we don't have an actual fight. Then I'm going to have to live through another fight after this and I can't stay here another day! I'm done with this! I can't stay here another second! SO FIGHT ME FINNIAN! FIGHT ME!"

"NO!"

"FIGHT ME!"

"NOOOOOO!" something inside Finny seemed to snap. It felt like hot tea boiling through his blood. The world seemed to go red. Time sped up. Then it suddenly slowed down and turned to normal coloring. The audience had suddenly become silent as though holding their breath in shock.

He was standing in front of Nigel and was breathing heavily. Nigel's face held shock and confusion and pain all in one. Finny blinked a couple times and felt a warmth coating his right hand. He looked at it and didn't believe what he saw: a knife was sticking out of Nigel's stomach and he was holding the end of it.

* * *

><p>No one said anything. Finny's right hand released the knife. Nigel swayed and then fell. Finny caught him and dropped to his knees while helping him to the ground.<p>

"F-f-fin-ny."

"Nigel, don't talk. It's better if you don't talk." Tears cascaded down Finny's face.

"N-no, Fi-finny, th-thank-k- you." Blood was still seeping from the open would in his gut. The blood flowed over Finny's hands and onto the ground staining his legs and feet.

"What? No, don't talk. You'll be fine. I'm so sorry! Oh my god! I am so sorry Nigel!"

Nigel weakly shook his head, "No. I w-wanted this. I kn-knew that was th-the only way. You would-wouldn't have a-attacked me other-wise. "

"Nigel, I…"

"Fi-nny, listen. You ha-have to escap-pe. Th-they have p-plans for y-y…" Nigel's eyes glazed and then he was gone. Finny collected his corpse into a hug and wept freely. Time seemed to break and fold upon itself. He felt the hands grab him and pull him from the body and then he was back in his cell where he cried himself to sleep.

Days passed since he had killed his only human friend and no one came to bother him. Only his bird friend came to him and would listen to his sadness and reply with a chirp of comfort. His tears had run out. He just sat there with his legs tucked into his chest and waited.

Flapping from the outside had him look up to find his friend had arrived. He smiled. Then the door opened. His only other friend in the world flew away and Finny knew it was time. He was going to escape.

The Man was standing there with only two other people. Finny was taken aback.

"Give it the less potent form." The man on the left pulled out a syringe and then the two on the ends advanced. Finny had not been prepared for this, so he didn't fight back when they injected him. Finny felt the liquid burn through his veins, it made him dizzy. The two men then dragged his limp form out of the cell and onto a hospital bed, where he was strapped down and then transported down the hall.

"Now, it's just going to be the three of us. I don't want anyone interfering with this. S-012 is my only non-failing experiment. I need it to stay alive and strong. I know that if _she_ were to find out that we were doing this right now, then she would take revenge for her experiment that was killed nine days ago." Finny understood what he was saying, but he was too dizzy to do anything about.

They arrived at the injection room and placed Finny in the center. The Man reached over and got the red syringe while the other two held down Finny's arms.

He struggled, "Stop it!"

They pretended not to hear him, "This way, the power that surpasses human…"

The needle came down and pierced his skin. The pure form of the red liquid felt like pure fire and ice crawling through his body. The dizziness wore off entirely and the pure power of physical strength filled his aching muscles. The color of the world seemed to turn red and for the second time in his life, he snapped.

When time fixed itself again, he was standing over the three Coats. He had freed himself and the only people who knew where he was were knocked out.

"Free…" Finny turned and ran.

After running through hallways and avoiding any Coats, he made it into a hallway that he had never seen before. The ceiling was tall and almost cathedral like with white stone walls. He kept running. Footsteps made him turn his head to look behind him, but he collided with something in front of him.

Shocked, he looked forward and saw a man dressed in black in front of him.

"I bumped into you and yet, you're ok?"

The man smiled. "I have seen what you're capable of and I have a job offering for you. We offer top allowances and a bonus given every year."

Finny shook his head. "But I don't want any of that. I just…" The man in black looked at him. "I just want to go outside!"

"I can help you with that." The man in black smiled.

* * *

><p>Finny ended up working for Lord Ciel Phantomhive as the gardener. Sebastian, the one who saved him, taught him how to do his job and introduced him to Bard, the chief and ex-army sergeant, and Mey-rein, the maid and ex-sniper. They all became good friends and Finny was never given a shot or put into a cage every again. He also was allowed to go outside anytime he wanted to.<p> 


	5. NOT A CHAPTER but a QUESTION for you

_Yes...this is not a new chapter~ lawl~ i've been thinking of re-doing this whole story. _

**_The point WILL NOT CHANGE! _**

_i will just...add more. Make it better. I've been writing so much better since i posted this (my first fic~~ 3 love!) and i think i can do so much better. _

_Agree or disagree?_

_I'm not sure if i will just make a whole new story and then delete this one or maybe just..._

_add it on so i can keep your precious review (which were so epic~) idk...any ideas?_

_i **WANT** your feedback! thanks and i love you all so much!_

_-REV_

_Although, keep in mind_

_i FAIL at updating. Im a hypocrite...at least i know it  
><em>

_updates will be few and far between_

_I apologize in advance for that -.- _

_i hate myself for it...believe me_


End file.
